Stowage bins typically include two latches that keep the stowage bin closed when an aircraft is in flight. When a user pulls a handle to open the stowage bin, it is desirable for both latches to disengage simultaneously. Likewise, it is desirable for both latches to engage simultaneously when the stowage bin is shut by the user. As such, during assembly of the stowage bin, it is important to provide a specific angular relationship between the corresponding shafts and bodies of the two latches by properly clocking the latches. The existing method of clocking stowage-bin latches is to secure the latches to a stowage bin and perform a multi-step clocking procedure at that juncture. This approach is time consuming and inconsistent, leading to increased manufacturing lead times.